


Serendipity

by 4mberx



Category: Free!
Genre: AU?, Boys lovin boys, Eventual Smut, M/M, im sorry, more tags to come, my first fic!, not sure what to use as tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4mberx/pseuds/4mberx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These two crossed paths one morning by chance, But Rin wonders... Is it fate that brought these two together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woop! Hi guys.  
> 4mberx here. This is my first fic ( after reading millions of yours I've become inspired!) I'm juggling my many hats at the moment so I'm not sure how frequent my updates will be. This started off as a one shot but I got a bit carried away haha. Enjoy guys! All criticism is appreciated greatly.
> 
> xoxo  
> 4mberx

" Too bright " he mumbled into his pillow and cursed under his breath rolling onto his back. Crimson eyes struggled to adjust against the morning light filtering through his blinds. The white noise of the AC tempting him back into slumber. He laid still for only a moment, huffing as he sat up, rubbing fists over eyes trying to shake the alcohol induced fog from his skull.

It was all Nagisa's fault, that blonde little shit. Last night they had gone to the bar for a few drinks, a weekly ritual since they had become fairly close in college. Nagisa rambled on energetically about the gossips of his straight laced boss' affair and his own tumultuous relationship. Every weekend it was a different story drowned into gin and tonics for Rin and a variety of fruity, sweet smelling drinks for Nagisa. 

Rin had been worked to the bone following his big promotion, spending night after night cooped up in his new office slaving away at the proposition for his company's newest associates so he was really just happy to be out and about with his long time friend. Nagisa pulled Rin back into the conversation asking him if he was free this upcoming Saturday. He wanted to take Rin out to properly celebrate his promotion and let off some steam following his latest (not the first or the last probably) break up. Rin agreed, not that it mattered if he didn't, Nagisa was quick to use his childish charm into getting whatever he wanted.

It was Friday and Rin actually managed to have the day off, his slave driver of a boss giving him a well deserved break for all his work. He groaned stretching his taut muscular body out and stood, brushing back cherry locks. It was still pretty early so he decided a run would be best. It was a chilly April morning, his breath visible as he took his usual route through his quiet neighborhood and along to the nearby park where he usually stopped for stretches and to catch his breath. 

This morning run played out differently though. He had just reached the gates of the park when he began to notice he wasn't alone. The slap of another set of sneakers against concrete approached from behind. He picked up his speed a bit, Rin, competitive in nature didn't plan on letting anyone pass by him easily. He glanced over his shoulder and locked with breathtaking azure eyes. The raven haired runner caught up with Rin's pace, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly into a small smile as he passed. 

Rin took this moment to study the runner. He was obviously in shape, not like himself though. He wore a loose fit navy track suit, that seemed to cling to his body in all the right places. The back of his neck flushed and damp with a sheen of sweat. His shoulders a bit hunched but broad none the less. Torso lean, that succulent ass paired with legs that seemed to go for miles. Rin swiped his tongue across his bottom lip as he ogled him, mouth going a bit dry. He was damn attractive and it had been a long time since Rin had been challenged so early in the morning.

He picked up his pace pulling ahead of the other again, sharp teeth gleaming against the sun between the leaves of trees but the smirk didn't last long as the navy clad runner made his way up next to him again. The blue eyes shockingly intense, urging scarlet on. They raced like this for a long time, pushing each other to their limits until the raven haired boy sputtered to a stop, Rin following suit ahead. Both doubled over, hands on knees trying to catch their breath. 

Rin recovered first, turning to his competitor with a victorious grin. Red met blue as he spoke. " Oi! That was great. I'm usually out here alone in the mornings. It's a shame you couldn't keep up!" He let a chuckle slip and pushed the messy cherry locks back into his low ponytail. Rin watched the mans eyes flit down his body and back to his face. "I could've if I wanted to" He cocked an eyebrow at that. This guy had clearly reached his limit a minute ago. He studied his face for a second. Soft, almost girlish compared to his own sharp features. Flushing beautifully against his aloof expression. He saw a glitter in those pools of blue when their eyes met again but it was gone as soon as it came. 

"Oh yeah? Hey whenever you want a rematch I'll be here to kick your ass again" Rin's sharp grin growing, letting his amusement show as he folded his arms across his chest. The other man straightened up and let out an annoyed sigh. He looked at over at his crimson counterpart once more and waved him off lazily as he jogged away leaving Rin on the sidewalk looking like a fool, brows furrowing into a small scowl. Who the hell was this guy? He's the one that started it all, so why the fuck was he acting all huffy and annoyed? Why was he himself becoming frustrated as well? He snorted watching the navy disappear and continued on with his jog, pushing the pools of blue from his mind along with a minor feeling of rejection that he himself would never admit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this chapter came out a bit awkwardly. I'm sorry. I'm too lazy to fix it but I totally forgot to mention some thanks to my friend Sherri, who has supported me immensely through this! Enjoy the chapter! Once again all criticism appreciated greatly!!! 
> 
> xoxo  
> ~4mberx

After a long shower and an hour of staring at the ceiling mulling over his morning, Rin along with his growling stomach decided to go out for some grub. It was a bit warmer out now, Rin walking along to the train station in a pair of form fitting dark jeans, a grey v neck and a black hoodie. Once in town he made his way to his favorite little cafe, the one he stopped at numerous times on the way to and from work. Dying for a coffee, black of course he sat out on the bench trying to decide where we wanted to go for lunch. It was still early in the afternoon but the streets were bustling along, people out shopping, men and women in suits talking loudly on cell phones, children screeching for the latest toy in the window of the big toy shop on the corner. 

It was all very familiar to him, putting him at ease as he enjoyed his coffee. He wanted steak but he had planned on grilling one up at home for dinner so he settled for the closest local restaurant, ordering a burger and fries and a big glass of coke. This was his first time at this place, he'd walked by it numerous times but never decided to go in. The burger wasn't bad, the fries a bit cold though but he didn't mind. In between bites of cool starch and tangy ketchup he heard a familiar voice. Looking around he spotted the crown of soft black hair. 

It was that asshole from this morning and he looked like he was taking the brunt of a heated argument with an unknown man across from him. Rin finished up his meal and asked for the check, peering over the border of his booth to the two men sitting in the corner. He grinned inward watching the other man chew the raven haired boy out. A lovers quarrel? No they didn't look that familiar with each other but then again in was hard to tell with the same stoic look the raven haired boy kept. 

He watched as the boy rolled his eyes and stood, dismissing the other man. Ugh that body, pale as snow. His thin muscular arms flexing as he pulled his coat on. if he had thought the was good looking this morning, he was even better looking now. The waitress came by with Rin's check and he tore his eyes away from the scene for a moment to hand her his card. When he looked back he was gone. Rin sighed watching as the other man pounded his fist on the table. The man ran his hands through his hair, threw a few bills on the table and left.

Was it fate? Seeing this gorgeous asshole twice in one day? Rin gathered up his thoughts and walked out into the still chilly afternoon. He let his eyes wander along the streets searching for those big blue eyes and jet black hair. He was nowhere to be seen. Why the fuck was he still thinking about him? He'd only said 10 words to the guy, didn't even know his damn name. He shook his head and turned the corner, looking up from his feet and letting his eyes go wide at the scene played out before him.

The man from before had the raven haired boy pinned against the wall, his hand gripping his chin viciously. Bells went off his head to help but he wanted to see where this was going. The smaller one pushed back against the would be assailant, asking him to kindly fuck off. The man counter attacked, pushing the small one hard against the brick wall and winding up for a punch. But it never happened, he was on the ground clutching at this chin from the blow from Rin's fist. Rin pushed his hair from his face turning to meet wide sky blue eyes. 

"What the fuck was that guys problem? Pickin' on a scrawny little thing like you? It ain't right man. Lucky you I was in the area eh? No worries though you can repay me with a round of drinks later." He grinned with a wink and held out a hand. " I'm Rin. You're the guy from this morning, yeah? The offers still there too ya know if you ever feel like getting your ass handed to you again that is" he laughed loudly waiting for the other to shake his hand. Blue eyes flashed curiously before he pushed away the hand.

"What are you stalking me? Listen shark tooth, I can handle my own battles. I don't owe you a thing" Rin scoffed at this, brows furrowing as his face twisted into a scowl.

"The fuck crawled up your ass and died? I was just trying to help you out. That guy was about to bash your face in. I might just finish the job for him though you ungrateful little prick. You mad I asked you out for drinks or something? Scared of all this?" He said starting off harshly and ending with a more teasing tone. The raven haired boy pinched the bridge of his nose scrunching his face up trying to hide the amusement flickering in his eyes. He let out an annoyed sigh and looked back up at the redhead with his best deadpan. 

" If you REALLY must know, my name is Haruka. Thanks for cleaning all this up for me" he said gesturing to the man on the ground. "Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be" He turned quickly and started off. Rin hot on his heels.

"Haruka? Man what a girly name. Suits you well though I suppose. What about the drinks though Ha-ru-ka" Rin taunted chuckling low in this throat but Haruka paid him no mind. Picking up the pace as he pulled his coat closer to his body. He could feel Rin's eyes burning into his back. Haruka stopped abruptly, his frame rigid as against Rin who failed to stop quick enough. Rin sucked in on reflex, his hips and groin buzzing from the sudden contact with Haruka's tight little ass. He decided then that he had to have this man. He wanted that ass flush against his hips, wanted to watch that emotionless face twist with pleasure, catch those pouty pink lips between his own. He shuddered inwardly at the lewd noises playing in his mind. 

Haruka stood only a moment, amusement flashing over his features once again as the redhead stared off into space. His ruby eyes cloudy and glossed over, clearly in a world of his own; before turning on his heels and continuing down the quiet road. Rin, who finally came to only moments after hurried along after the raven, ignoring the heat spreading across his cheeks from the momentary loss of control back there. When he caught up to Haruka he dug into his pocket pulling out his wallet and handing him one of his personal business cards. Haruka stopped, looking down at the dark card in his hands. 

"My number, give me a call when you're free. Ok Haruka?" Rin grinned, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly then shoved his hands in his pockets as he shuffled off, leaving Haruka behind this time. 

" Rin Matsuoka, what an idiotic man. " Haruka hummed as he pocketed the card, pools of blue shining brightly as he watched the cherry locks fade from sight.


End file.
